The Craziest Craft Ever
by CreeperCraft197
Summary: A boy and his friend are sucked into a game of Minecraft, but with many more mods than before. (Ex. Orespawn, Mob talker, More food, Tinker's Construct, Ars Magika, Morph) Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, that belongs to Microsoft now *sobs* May change rating to M if I get too worried.
1. Chapter 1-New World

*Brandon's POV*

"Das run! He's catching up!"

"I know, I know! I can't go any faster. Aaah! He's right behind me!"

"Don't pull a Kahlid!"

"You guys suck…" _Splitmaster360 has left the game._

The Dragon kept following me and Das for a long time, until one of his lightning bolts hit me and sent me flying through the world border. My game crashed to a white screen and I passed out

*Das' POV*

_Monster Masher3_0 has left the game_

"Dammit man you pulled a Kahlid! Dude? Duuuuuuude…. Are you alive?" I paused the game. "Okay dude quit messing with me!" As I say that I heard a loud screech from the computer, after that I black out.

_End of Chapter 1_

***Author's note* I am so evil, I will try to post this weekly if not every other day. I am severely prone to writer's block so no hate.**


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Waking Up

Ch. 2- I'm waking up (20 points for this song)

***Brandon's POV***

I soon return to consciousness and hear a voice saying "Get up, get up!"

I groan in response with

"Das is that you?"

The voice says "Who's Das?"

Startled I open my eyes to a girl in a creeper hoodie looking down at me. I push her away and run off a few feet. I scream at her "Who are you, and what did you do to me in my sleep!?"

She replies "Calm down friend, My name is Cupa, and as for the other thing I poured a bucket of water on your head."

I thought _'Cupa what kind of a name is that?'_ I actually said "Nice name, but where am I?"

In shock she says "Huh? How could a creeper not know where he is?"

_ '__Creeper what is she talking about'_ I look at my arms to see that I'm in my Minecraft skin "Holy hand gernades! I'm a Creeper-man!"

Facepalming she says "well duh, you just respawned."

"What? You've seen me before?"

"Yeah, but you shouted Brandon earlier."

_'__That couldn't have been me, my name's Brandon, so that means…'_

***Das's POV***

"Brandon Fuck you!" I screamed as I woke up. All of a sudden some random chick comes running out of a forest nearby.

She said "Hey friend you're awake!"

Stupefied I shout "Woah who da fuck are you lady!"

In anger she replied "Hey! Who are you talking to your princess that way mister!?"

I think _'Oh so this is how it's going to be then chick' _and say "Princess of what Creepers!?"

Blushing she replies "Well actually. Yes!"

"Aw Hell naw!" I scream as I run away in terror. Little do I realize that I was in a really cramped cave, so I ended up knocking myself out AGAIN.

**Author's Note: **

**Me: o_0 wow Das you stupid**

**Das: no I'm not**

**Me: what's 9+10**

**Das: 21**

**Me: You still stupid!**

**In all seriousness though Leave a Review and submit OC's to be put in the story so I can make it more exciting. Remember the mods and pick a mob from one of them if there are any (NO REQUIREMENTS OTHERWISE), but I will have to put them in when it comes to meeting them.**


	3. Chapter 3- Let's Have some Fun

**Ch. 3- Let's Have Some Fun (30 points if you guess this song)**

***Brandon's POV***

"So this other creeper, was he being exceptionally stupid around you?" I ask Cupa.

"Frankly everyone does that around me. Mostly because I am the princess, but you seem to be the exception. Why is that?"

_'__Hmm, where Have I seen this before' _I thought. I then said "Well I'm not exactly from around here. I am actually a human, sort of like what you are right now. My question for you is how did you become a sort of Human-Creeper while not turning green like me?"

"It's a long story that starts when I was a baby," She replied, "I was really sick along with the other children of the mobs, and our parents decided that since the humans we had seen before couldn't get it we should ask them for help. They accepted, and we were given human DNA in order to cure our disease. In the long run it was good for us since our powers were actually amplified, not diminished as we had predicted."

I stood there in shock and thought _'If she's more powerful than normal creepers, and if this was the same thing that happened to the other mobs, then I may be in some real danger.'_ What I said was "Wow, that is a painful story, but how did I end up like **_this_**."

She told me "Well I saw a human here on the beach, and I went over to check his pulse. When I did that I got some sort of a shock from the body. When I found said pulse I left for fear that when he woke up he'd kill me. I came back to the same spot later and found you here instead of the human. I thought you were a victim of the human's rage or something, but it seems I was wrong."

I got up and went to the woods I saw nearby and started collecting wood. I thought _'this is nuts, it seems like I have the morph capacity, but I don't have to kill anything to get it. Weird.'_ Cupa came up to me and said

"Hey you don't need to do that. I have a sworn duty to protect any of my people, and that includes you even if you were a human."

I asked "And how do you suppose you'll protect me. The Creepers hate humans right."

She replied "Well sure they do, but you look like them, you smell like them, and you are with me so they won't do anything to you. So you are coming to the kingdom until you are trained to use your creeper abilities without dying."

I thought _'Wow she is sure being nice. I wonder if I can find Das there'_. I was soon grabbed by her and dragged off when I heard a faint buzzing.

***Das' POV***

I woke up again, but this time strapped to a bed. I screamed "I am an American I have rights!" But whoever had strapped me down had been smart enough to put a gag on me so it sounded like "M hm hn Mmrmmifmn, M Hmvm Rimhs!" I ended up laughing at myself until a big stocky guy came in and untied me.

He said "The princess has asked for you to be locked in the dungeon until you behave, so I'm going to take you there. Don't try to run away, because your legs are strapped to flint and steel respectively. That means if you go too fast you'll ignite and explode due to your Creeper biology."

I thought _'I only have two options, follow this guy, or die. I think I'll go with the first option.'_ As I followed him underground into the bowels of the fortress.

We stopped at a 1x3 hole in the wall when he said "here is your room, enjoy it, this is better than most of our prisons" he lowers the bars and locks the gate. As soon as he's gone I try to punch the stone walls, and a bug soon comes out of it.

"Oh God!" I scream as I kill it. I soon start to shrink, and when I look at myself I'm the same bug as the one I killed. _'Jailbreak time'_ I think, and soon slip into the stones in the wall.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N. **

**Me: Wow you redeemed yourself Das.**

**Das: you bet your ass Bitch.**

**Me: *Takes out TNT* What was that?**

**Das: *Whimpers* Nothing, please don't**

**Me: that's what I thought.**

**In all Seriousness though Yay one of my favorite authors Reviewed, Favorited, and Gave me an OC, so Free Publicity go check out HeroSeekerFrost and his story Sent Away. It's really good, and gives Herobrine a better name, so that much I like so far. See you later my Crafters.**

**If you are wondering about what the point system is for my story, It is for the site members to PM me a Minecraft Parody song title, and they will get the first Dibs on chapter sneak peeks, and New story content.**

**STILL ACCEPTING OC'S READ MY PROFILE FOR NEW RULES**


	4. Chapter 4- Supernatural Mobs

**Ch. 4- Supernatural Mobs**

***Brandon's POV***

Cupa and I soon come across a village near sunset, and we hear a loud squealing coming from the place. I go into the first building I see to find a Pig-man thing standing over a human wielding a golden sword. I punch the thing and it drops its weapon, I take the weapon and stab it in the head, it disappears, and I feel my body changing.

Cupa comes in to what looks like the same situation I guess, because she freaks out and runs. I decide on going after her, and that seemed to be a bad choice, because as soon I left the building I was punched in the face by something cold and hard.

A voice said "Pig-man leave my village this INSTANT or I will make you sorry you ever came here!" I pass out and change forms again, but this time into something MUCH tougher.

Later I wake up to some sort of argument, one voice was Cupa, and the other was another female that I had never met. The new girl seemed to have blue skin with some sort of a frost particle coming off of her. She approached me and said, "You are lucky to be alive, had you not been changing after I hit you, I probably would have killed you."

I ask soon after "Who are you, and why did you hit me so hard?" I thought _'is it just me or does she seem to be a bit too small to hit that hard'_

She replied "My name is Frost, well my _full _name is Frost Spark Fire, and I hit you that hard because I thought you were trying to eat not only the guy who paid me to protect him, but also Cupa."

I then inquire "Why would you think I was going to eat them, do you think I'm a cannibal?"

Cupa then told me "You looked like a Pig-man, that's why I was running away, and that's why she hit you."

"Okay, that's why I felt something weird happen when I killed the little beast." I look at myself only to see that I had gotten much larger, and more muscular "But that does not explain why I look like _this _now instead of my old Creeper-human mix"

Frost answered "Well we have determined that you are one of the very few, including myself, that can morph into other creatures. You are currently in a Golem-Human mix state, that I caused you to be in by that punch. I have actually mastered the morph technique to an extent, so I can show you how to utilize it because you are going to need every advantage for when you do your **_Challenge of Worth_** for the Creepers."

"Wait," I replied, "What challenge of worth? I thought that I would be able to live in the kingdom."

Cupa said "My dad the king has actually learned about you and wants to say _adopt_ you more or less, and this is how he finds out if you are worth keeping."

I asked "Did you need to go through this test, because I don't know if I can if you didn't."

Cupa replied "Yes I did, but it's not very hard. You just need to be able to blow things up without dying."

_'__Good' _I thought _'something in my area of expertise, I like it.'_ I said to her "Well let's get going then. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

***Das' POV***

I had escaped the cramped as hell cell, and started slithering past the stones of the front gate, when I saw someone I knew walk in the gate. I proceeded to climb up his leg and say to him "Brandon! It's me Das!"

Brandon looked around and said "Das where are you? I don't see you anywhere."

I came up to his face and said "I'm the bug Brandon, The chick you are with put me in the dungeon until my behavior got better, but I busted out. Let's get you out of here before the same thing happens to you!"

Brandon looked at me like I was crazy and stated "Dude, I got a free ride here by the Princess, her dad said he wanted to adopt me if I could pass his tests."

I was dumbfounded, had he been brainwashed or something? Did he not want to get home? I shouted "Dude! We have to get to our world before we end up dying, there are dangers all around us, or did you not bother to notice we are in a city of CREEPERS!"

Brandon teared up and replied "Listen, Cupa was nice enough to get me up before the other mobs turned me into fishing bait. I don't entirely want to be here either, but until we find a way out of here we have to survive to the best of our abilities. You might want to get out of the city before your guard checks on your empty cell."

He was right, I needed to leave, and I needed to get away before they scoured the city for me. I probably only had a short time before they found out I was missing. I thought _'where could I go that they might not find me. I can't stay anywhere near here. Maybe Brandon knows of a place to go.' _

As I was thinking that Brandon said "I know of a village to the north, I told a sort of bodyguard up there that someone named Das would be coming, so it would be wise for you to go there"

I heeded his words, and slipped into the rocks in order to get there quickly and safely

**End of Chapter 4**

**A.N.**

**Das: Why u abandon me Brandon**

**Brandon: Cuz u been dumb**

**Das: I'm sorry pls come back**

**Me: shut up so we can do the real author's note!**

**Ok I'm still accepting OC's, and I would love if you reviewed saying what you want next, until then. See ya Crafters!**


End file.
